Therapeutic agents can be introduced into a subject by several different routes. Most commonly, therapeutic agents are orally administered because it is a convenient, safe, and cost effective way to make the agent systemically available to the body. However, in many cases, it is desired to deliver therapeutic agent using a route other than oral administration, such as by injection or through use of an insertable or implantable medical device.
Some preparations of therapeutic agent are liquid formulations in which the therapeutic agent is dissolved in an aqueous injection composition and then injected into a subject to provide a therapeutic effect. Other preparations of therapeutic agent can be associated with and released from an insertable or implantable medical device. For example, polymeric coatings for medical devices that include therapeutic agent have been used for the delivery of the therapeutic agent from the coating to a target tissue. In many cases, such coatings are prepared by dissolving the therapeutic agent and polymeric material in a common solvent and applying the composition to a device surface to form a coating. However, technical challenges associated with polymer chemistry, compatibility of the therapeutic agent with the polymer system, and release of the therapeutic agent from the coating following implantation make the preparation of drug-releasing coated devices very challenging.
For example, non-antibiotic macrolides such as rapamycin have been used for the treatment or prevention of various medical disorders. Rapamycin has been used to prevent or minimize tissue response associated with inflammation, fibrosis, and thrombosis, which may be associated with medical device insertion or implantation. Commercially available rapamycin powder can be crushed or ground for micronization, but particulates that are formed can be substantially heterogenous in size and shape, and this technique can also be detrimental to activity. As such, there exist challenges in the art of macrolide particulate preparation and localized or site-specific delivery of macrolide therapeutic.